Time Can't Erase Love
by The Jedi Wizard
Summary: Lois accidentally sends Clark back to before they met, what will happen to them? will they strive, or fall apart?


Time Can't Erase Love

Chapter 1

June 18, 2013

Lois awoke, reveling in joy and happiness of the person engulfing her in his sleeping form. Ever so slowly, she cracked open her eyes, just long enough to register the time before slamming them closed, but unlike the many times she had done this before, her eyes were drawn to a gold looking ring, one that she hadn't seen in over 4 years. Reaching for it in her sleep-inebriated state, she grabbed it to look at it closer. Clark's arm draped around her, she misjudged the distance, and it slipped on his finger. A purple light enveloping Clark, his eyes flashed open, just long enough to see the look of absolute terror in Lois's eyes as he disappeared.

Clark reappeared in his bedroom at the Kent farm, the purple light fading back into the ring. He quickly dressed, racing down the stairs.

Martha Kent awoke to another day she had to face without either of the men she loved. Putting on a pot of coffee, and starting some breakfast, she thought she heard Clark getting ready upstairs, but quickly brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. But when she turned around because she heard him bounding down the stairs, her eyes widened in surprise, she rushed over to him, embracing him.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Clark asked in surprise.

"What do you mean? Where else would I be? And where have you been? I have been worried sick." Martha said, her voice slowly climbing.

"Wait, Mom, what day is it?" Clark asked, worry in his voice.

"Tuesday, May 25, you have been gone for 6 days."

"No Mom, what year?" Clark said, panic in his voice.

"2004."

Clark sighed in defeat, slumping into the chair at the island countertop.

"Why, what's wrong Clark?" Martha asked, worry starting to seep into her own voice.

"I am not supposed to be back here for another 4 months, and neither will Lois." Clark said in despair.

"What do you mean your not supposed to be back here for another 4 months? And who is Lois?"

"I am somewhere being held by Jor-El, because of my actions. He will release me on September 22, the day I first meet Lois." Clark said, remembering the hazy day, absentmindedly spinning his wedding ring on his finger.

Martha's eyes once again bulged, staring at her sons ring. Clark's eyes followed his mothers down to his ring. Clark sensing an explosion from a certain red head, quickly said, "Mom, this isn't what you think, well it is but…"

"But what?" Martha said, giving her son the chance to explain.

"Mom, for me its been a lot longer than 6 days since I last saw you. We see each other, once or twice every couple months, not much since you took the senate seat. Mom for me, the date is June 18, of 2013. And Lois, Lois is my wife."

"Clark, are you ok?" Martha asked her son, rubbing his back.

"Ya, mom, I'm fine, its just, I finally had everything in place, I have a job at the Planet, Lois, Superman. Now it's all gone."

"Who is Superman?" Martha asked.

"He is the beacon of hope that everyone looks to in Metropolis, he saves people, never asking for anything in return, and he stands for Truth, Justice, and the American Way. He can leap buildings in a single bound, is faster than a speeding bullet, and most of all, he can fly. There is nothing he cant do," Clark quoted Lois, leaving off the, 'and I love him very much.'

"It sounds like you admire him greatly," Martha says.

"No, I was quoting Lois, it's kinda hard to admire yourself." Clark said, a small smile on his face.

"It can be done, but Clark, what happens to your father?" Martha asked.

"He will return when I do, my younger self returns, not me."

"Ok, well you can go see him anytime, and Clark, today is Chloe's funeral, I guessing you missed last time." Martha said, trying to convey her condolences.

"I did, but she isn't dead, but I want to go anyway, Lois might be there."

"Clark, you can take the truck after you go and change into some nicer clothes."

"Sure mom, if you need anything, I can get it for you, even if its around the world."

"Thanks Clark, but I am ok, go get ready, I need some time to absorb this." Martha said.

Clark ran up the stairs, eager at even a chance to see Lois. Looking in his closet, he found nothing remotely close to what he could wear to a funeral. Then he remembered he did have something, donning the clothing Kal wore, he smiled, it was a little small in the shoulders, but it looked fine. Fixing his hair and looking outside to a beautiful, sunny day he grabbed his Ray Ban's, and walked down the stairs. As Clark came down the stairs, he saw for the briefest of moments, a flash of fear cross his mothers eyes, before returning to her loving gaze.

"Clark, you look…" Martha tried to reassure him of his looks.

"Like Kal, I know, I will go buy some new clothes after the funeral."

"That a good idea sweetie just be back in time for dinner."

"Bye mom." Clark said, walking out the door. Climbing in the truck, he drove to the funeral, parking by the graveyard. Getting out, and walking past the rows of cars, he noticed a car being occupied by a brunette that he knew like the back of his hand. He noticed how much she looked different, not that she didn't look good, just her, with dark hair, made her even hotter. Walking over and knocking on the window, as she feigned sleep. She jolted, and rolled down the window.

"Do you mind?" she asked a little harshly, not opening her eyes.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't help but notice, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Clark asked. She finally opened her eyes, doing a double take of the formidable looking stud.

"No, I don't think so, I probably would have remembered you." Lois said, the last part slipping out. He smiled; she couldn't help but smile too.

"Are you Chloe's cousin?" Clark asked.

"Ya, I am Lois, Lois Lane." She said, sticking her hand out to shake his.

"Are you not going to the funeral?" Clark asked, already knowing the answer.

"I wasn't planning it. How do you know Chloe?" Lois asked, somewhat suspicious of him.

"I go to school with her, well, I guess, went. I am Clark Kent."

"Your Clark?" Lois asked, to her he looked at least 20, probably more like 25, not a senior in High School.

"The one and only, what can I do you for?"

"Well Chloe said that you could help me, I…" Lois said, the end getting more nervous.

"You think she may still be alive, don't worry, so do I." Clark said, finishing her thought.

She smiled; she slowly opened the door, signaling she was doing so. Standing up she realized just how tall he was, she barely came up to his chin. Closing the door for her, he automatically stepped closer to her. She looked up into his sunglasses; glimpsing the passionate stare he was giving her.

Realizing how close they were, he stepped away, looking down.

"So did you decide that you wanted to go to the funeral after all?" Clark asked, trying to get the huskiness out of his voice. When he spoke, she wanted to jump him. Trying to clear her thoughts of this man she had met not ten minutes before, she said, "Ya, lets go." Taking the lead, as Clark smiled followed after her, thinking that Lois hadn't changed one bit.

Walking to the funeral just in time, they stood right next to the General and Lucy, Lois tried so hard to keep it in, Clark noticing the near silent sobs, was just about to put an arm around her like he had done before, but realized this wasn't his Lois, and what the consequence would be if he did. The General had his arms around Lucy, and it looked like Lois wanted to be part of that, gazing dejectedly at them.

Screwing the consequences, Clark put an arm around Lois's shoulders, trying to comfort her. To his amazement, she scooted in closer to him, closing the space between them. And there they stood; standing over what Clark knew was an empty casket.

The Ceremony ending, Clark withdrew his arm, missing his Lois all the more. As Clark withdrew his arm, Lois felt a strange sensation of loss, of his warmth and love. He barely knew her and he was nice already, he probably just wants to get in my pants, she thought. But was that really a bad idea? She wanted to do it, but wanted her first time to be special.

A guy she was sure she recognized came up, and asked Clark if wanted to go to a party he was hosting in Chloe's honor later tonight. Clark seemed tense, but the chrome dome seemed like he wanted forgiveness, for something.

"Sure Lex, do you mind if I bring Lois? It Chloe's cousin." Clark said, with some hesitancy.

"Not a problem, just swing by the mansion." Lex said, walking away from them.

"Was that Lex Luthor?" Lois asked, not much impressed by the billionaire's son.

"The one and only." Clark said, "So would you like to accompany me to a party tonight? I don't think I could face them alone."

"Alright, but there is a couple hours before the party, I have to be with my family."

"Ok, are you staying at Smallville hotel?"

"Yep, pick me up at 7?" Lois asked questioningly.

"You can count on it." Clark said.

Clark, wondering what to do, drove around Smallville, looking at all the newer looking buildings, finally ending up at the Talon. Walking in, he looks around, trying to find a familiar face, with Lana and Pete both gone, and Chloe in hiding there isn't really any he could hang out with. Getting a coffee, he walked out the door and drove towards the Kent farm. Partway there he realized he would be passing right by Chloe's safe house. Stopping outside, he debated going inside, finally making up his mind, he got out of the truck, and walking up to the front door, knocking on it.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you." Clark said. Faster than he thought she could move, she opened the door and yanked him in. Well, he let her pull him in.

"Clark!" She whispered, hugging him. "I'd thought I'd lost you, where have you been, and why do you look so…"

"Old?" Clark supplied, a smile on his face.

"Well I was going to go with mature, but if you think so." Chloe said. "Wait a minute, how do you know I am here?"

"Chloe, do you believe in time travel?" Clark asked.

"Well with all the weird things that go on around here, I wouldn't rule it out, why what happened?"

"Well, it sort of happened to me, but not sort of, it did happen. At least that's what I think."

"Ok, have you been in contact with any meteor rock? In you future life?" Chloe asked, her mind whirling.

"Chloe, there is something should have told you a long time ago." Clark said, trying to find the words, with everyone else, they had figured it out or saw him doing things, he had never really just told someone, well unless you count the time he had to go back because of Linda Lake. "Chloe, I am not really from around here."

"I know Clark, you're adopted."

"No Chloe, I'm not even from this world, I was born on another planet."

"Sure, Clark, along with the rest of the meteor freaks?"

"No, the meteor rock is radioactive bits of my home world, its lethal to me, well, the green is. The red, Chloe, you remember when I was in Metropolis, and I had no inhibitions, that was red Kryptonite, the meteor rocks."

Chloe sat down, her brain in overdrive. "So what your telling me is, you are an alien from another planet, who time traveled?"

"Yes." Clark said firmly.

"Are you on something? Honestly?" Chloe said, standing up, looking at him closely.

"No Chloe," putting his hand on her shoulders, stopping her inspection.

"Do you trust me?" Clark asked.

"Of course I do, but.."

"No buts, just stand on my feet."

"But…"

"I said no buts."

She stepped up, looking into his eyes. Clark saw a look of longing in her eyes, one that saddened him. He knew there was someone out there for her he had seen it. Ever so slowly he lifted off the ground, Chloe, not noticing, kept staring at him. When his head almost hit the ceiling, she looked down and gasped, "Are we…"

"Yes, we are flying, well more floating right now but the concept is the same."

Chloe just looked in shock, Clark floated back down, coming to rest lightly on the floor.

"Ok, I believe you, lets hear it." Chloe said, making up her mind.

And that's exactly what he did, he told her everything, well not her and Jimmy or Oliver, that was for her to find out, Lois was left out too, he wasn't sure how she would react to finding out her best friend and her cousin were married.

Glancing at his watch, Clark almost jumped, it was 6:53. "Ah, Chloe, I got to run, I said I would be over at Lex's party…"

"Go, I need to think anyways." Chloe said absentmindedly.

"Great seeing you!" Clark said as he rushed out the door. He ran back home, freshening up and then running back to the truck. Driving to the Hotel, Clark pulled up just at the clock changed to 7:00. Getting out and going to the door, seemed like a long arduous process. Finally getting to the door, putting his hand up to knock, just as the door swung open, revealing a beautiful Lois in a black cocktail dress.

"Lets go." Lois said, almost pulling Clark along. Once they got in the truck, she seemed a little more relaxed.

"Your dad doesn't know your going does he?" Clark asked, confronting her.

"Not exactly, but hey, what he doesn't know, cant hurt him."

"Lois, we both know that isn't true."

"Ok, ok, can we go already?" Lois said annoyed.

"Ya, lets go."

"So why were you almost late?" Lois asked, trying to make conversation.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Lois challenged.

"I was hanging out with Chloe." Clark said simply.

"Your right, I wouldn't have believed you," Lois said, arching her eyebrow.

"Are you staying in Smallville at all?" Clark asked.

"No, the plane leaves early tomorrow."

"Oh," Clark said, almost dejected.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just assumed, that you wanted to find Chloe, or her killer."

"No, the General forbid me to look into it." Lois said.

"Then what is stopping you? It doesn't look like it has stopped you before."

"What do I do if I do find her? Hey Chlo, what's up? Faked your own death recently?"

Grabbing her hand, Clark said softly, "Hey, its ok, we can get through this."

"Is there even a we?"

"Only if you want it to be." Clark said, hopping Lois got the double entente.

"That sounds nice," Lois said, smiling, squeezing his hand and lacing her fingers through his. Clark's smile could have reached his ears.

Reaching the mansion, Clark was elated, getting out of the car, he forgot that Lois didn't know his secret, and he super sped around the car to get her door. Her eyes got huge looking at him, realizing his mistake, he said, "What?" trying to act innocent.

"You were there," Lois said, pointing, "then there, just like that."

"What are you talking about?" Clark said, trying to cover his mistake. He didn't want Lois to know; well he did, just not yet.

"You moved so fast, or teleported." Lois said.

"Lois, you were major spacing out, you were in another galaxy, far far away."

"Very funny, I know what I saw." Lois said firmly.

"Lois, its ok to space out, people do it all the time, you saw me, spaced out, then when I got to your door, you came to, simple as that." Clark said, hating lying to her.

Lois looked at him hard, like she was trying to gauge him. "Alright," Lois said, trying to hide that she wasn't really going to let this go, but Clark knew better.

"Shall we go inside?" Clark asked, changing the conversation.

"Lets."

Clark helped her and walking up the steps he put a hand on her lower back, though it was an intimate gesture, to Lois it just seemed right. Here was this guy, funny, smart, and she thought he liked her.


End file.
